


Oceanic Black

by BadLotus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Selfship, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLotus/pseuds/BadLotus
Summary: The Paladins stumble across an all too familiar fighter pilot ship from the Garrison.





	Oceanic Black

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: This is a selfship fic.  
> Will have multiple chapters, was typed all on my phone in notepad.

Never in a million decapeebs did the Paladins expect to lay eyes on an all too familiar fighter pilot ship. It was completely decimated, debris littering over a span of 10 yards, and nestled within its cockpit sat a mangled corpse which hung over the dashboard.

Why there was a fighter pilot from the Galaxy Garrison so far from earth was completely beyond their comprehension, and the Paladins quickly scrambled into the debris to see if the person inside bore any signs of life. Shiro placed his hand over the fighters mouth and neck to check for vitals. There was a faint pulse and barely a breath. He quickly turned toward his team. “She’s... still breathing, but I’m not sure for how much longer. We need to take her to a healing pod. Corran, do you mind setting one up?”

At the call of his name, Corran energetically perked up and gave a comical salute, happy to be of some assistance. “Leave it to me! I’ll have that old healing pod set up before you can say Skillykorhortoparga!” With that, he jogged into the Castleship and began preparations.

Shiro carefully scooped the injured fighter pilot into his arms and turned toward Hunk and Pidge. “If you two could salvage what you can from the ship and try to rebuild- something wrong Lance?” He questioned mid sentence, noticing that the blue Paladin was staring intensely at the corpse cradled against his chest.

Lance seemed to break from his wandering mind and perked up with surprise. “Nothing. I... I just think that I know her, maybe? I’m pretty sure that she was in my class at the Garrison.” Shiro narrowed his eyes and gazed down at the unfamiliar woman with mild interest. “Maybe. We’ll figure that out later. Right now she needs a healing pod.”

Lance furrowed his brow with worry before silently agreeing and following Shiro into the castleship, while Hunk and Pidge set to work on an attempt to repair the severely damaged ship.

It was about a week later that Corran happily announced to the team that the fighter had made a full recovery without any complications. Albeit, he did briefly hint that it had been a close one. Inputting a series of codes, Corran jammed his finger over a blue button on the dashboard and a pod quickly ascended to the surface.

It’s glass window slid open, now cloaked in a blanket of pressurized gasses. As it cleared the team quickly gathered around the pod with interest, wanting to learn more information on who the identity of this person was, and why they had crash landed.

The fighter stirred, her eyelids flickering before they shot open and she quickly rose to a panicked sit. It took a few moments for her to grasp their new surroundings, eyes wide and tracing over each face that surrounded them with confusion. “Well, this is a weird party.” She murmured, the palm of her hand rubbing her pale cheek in an attempt to break free from the grogginess.

“The last thing I remember is straight up dive bombing into a worm hole and crashing into some planet. I’m pretty sure that I died.” The woman stumbled from her pod, and the Paladins were quick to rush over to help aid her. She quickly brushed them all away, and held onto the pod for balance. “I don’t need help from peasants.” She spat.

Pidge snorted, amusement at this comment, while the others looked at one another with bewilderment. This was the last thing that they expected to come from such a small statured woman. “Peasants? The least you could do is thank us! If it weren’t for us finding you, you would be sleeping with the fishes!” Lance barked with annoyance, his hand over his hip.

The woman whipped her head toward Lance and flashed him the foulest gaze imaginable, her nostrils flaring with annoyance. “I didn’t ask for your help. I could have managed perfectly fine on my own.”

“What a bitch...”

“Lance, language!” Shiro policed within an annoyed tone, not enjoying the foulness one bit.

“Wait a minute.” Lance began, his suspicions growing. “I knew it! Shauna? You’re Shauna, right?” Lance questioned out of the blue, his eyebrow cocking. This made the woman stiffen at the unexpected call of her name, and her jaw gaped in bewilderment. “How do you-“

“We were in the same class in the Garrison. You know, I was that guy who was promoted to fighter after Keith decided to bail.” He gestured his thumb behind him to where Keith stood, and Keith merely rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “Gee, what wonderful reunion. Are you telling me that you actually had friends?”

Shauna bit her lip at this comment, stifling a laugh. “Friend?” She questioned, jesting Lance while she tucked a tuft of bobbed black hair behind her ear. “I definitely don’t remember seeing this —- guy around.” 

Lance seemed to take offense to this and scoffed, tossing his hands up in frustration. “What, is it pick on Lance day?” He questioned rhetorically, flashing a displeased pout. Shiro placed a gentle hand over Lances shoulder to signal him to calm down and lightly shook him. “Relax. It’s not so bad. You two need to get along since you two are going to be sharing a room together.”

The room grew dead silent.

“Wait... come again?” The blue Paladin squeaked with sheer disbelief, his demeanor eerily calm as he couldn’t quite absorb what was just said. 

“You two will be sharing a room together!” Corran repeated, exclaiming this news happily, clapping his hands together. “We figured since you two are already familiar with one another it would work out best for everyone!”

“Woah, woah! No freaking way! I can’t have a girl stay in my room! Haven’t you heard about a thing called privacy?” Lance roared in protest, waving his hands in front of him. The color in his face seemed to have drained completely, not pleased with sharing his personal space in the slightest.

“No can do, Lance. You see, we need someone to keep a good eye on this little bugger and considering that you’ve had a history together that shouldn’t be a problem for someone like you!” Corran seemed far too enthralled at this, his demeanor physically glittering with sheer excitement.

Seeing that Corran was solid as steel, his complaints were getting nowhere. Lance shrugged heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected himself. “I just don’t understand why she can’t just room with Pidge or Allura. I mean, come on. They’re both girls, it would make more sense don’t you think?!” He attempted to reason with one last ditch effort.

“The Princess must be protected at all costs. We simply cannot risk endangering her with outsiders!” Corran explained. Allura who stood behind Corran frowned at this. Everyone on the castleship knew perfectly well that she could hold her own, but she knew it was a minor issue not wasting baited breath over.

“As for Pidge... well...” Corran grew shifty eyed and bowed forward, cupping a hand over his mouth to whisper his next sentences. “Last time I took a gander in there I’m quite sure there was a colony of Skarbarbs breeding in there... so it may be best that you don’t set foot.”

Clearing his throat, Corran straightened himself up and turned heel toward the group. “Now that that’s all settled... Lance, you wouldn’t mind showing our lovely guest to your room?” He asked, placing his hands behind his back. “It is all past our bedtimes after all.”


End file.
